The present invention relates generally to the field of glass ceramic seals and seal compositions, and in particular to those suited for solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs).
SOFC systems typically employ a seal on a component surface, such as a surface of interconnect elements, to seal the fuel gases from the ambient air. However, there is still a need to develop improved seals. Particularly, glass ceramic seals that exhibit little or no degradation from contact with the fuel or ambient gases, are of interest.